The one spark
by moonoverewater
Summary: Chiro, a young hero has been going through self doubt, bits and pieces of depression, as he slowly ages. He can't seem to get out of this bit of depression and continues to sacrifice himself for his team. An old enemy returns in this three part-er. Will chiro manage to defeat the skeleton king once and for all? Who and what are skeleton sludge's and where do they come from?


Chapter one: An old enemy returns

The city of shugazoom was quiet with activities. Ever since the tourists have left from other planets, their really hasn't been a need for much action. Store fronts have closed, some stay open all year round. Little, vague hints that fall has arrived have become more noticeable. The leaves have changed colors and they have fallen from their summer homes to make way for the new seeds that would sprout next year. Hope is what it all boils down to. Hope that new life is possible, that even tho it's cloudy now, the sun will shine it's way through the darkening skies. A boy with jet black hair new this all to well. He wasn't just an ordinary boy, even tho appearances are deceiving. His name was chiro, he was the hero of this city and he guarded it well. In his older years, he noticed how people have been treating him differently and it bothered him. It bothered him because it wasn't in a positive light. They treated him like, well, a **freak**. He had abilites others didn't, he could talk to monkey's which made him look even more of a freak, he had a power called the power primate. Other's view that as cheating when it comes to being a super a hero. A hero is looked at as someone who saves the day, not because he was given a higher chance of saving them. The people were also intolerable to his team. Lies about monkey's were always spread through the decades. Nasty, rabies infected, and dangerous beings as they were looked at. It made chiro very upset. After all he's done for this city no one can put that hatred aside and just thank them.

Last month he and his team were called by the towns people. In hoping of getting rid of the problem. He got frustrated at how little the problem actually was. These people put his team in danger because they were in capable of defending them selves. " That's what a hero is supposed to," You cry, but you forget his age and that he can only do so much. His powers are still young and using this much of his energy drains his life force. Ah, yes, I forgot to mention that part. Chiro can only use the power primate for so long. If he uses it longer than he has to than it drains his personal energy. His chii antauri would call it. He didn't tell the other team members, he didn't want to worry them with the skeleton king on the lose. The boy jumped high to avoid being round kicked by the enemy. He skidded to a halt and crashed into a near by building wall. He groaned and tried to regain his blurred vision. He heard his team member call his name.

"chiro!" It was sprx's.

"I'm ok, get the others to safety. I'll be there shortly!" He called to him. The red monkey nodded and did as his leader told him to do.

Chiro was getting tired of dragging this battle on. He decided he had no choice but to his power primate. He began to power up, body glowing green. He screamed his battle cry, and the monster turned to dust. He should have just used it early, but with victims near by he couldn't risk using that energy. He fell to the ground and balanced himself by digging into the dirty ground. He walked over to the dust. He gasped for air and coughed a little. It was getting worse. How he wish he knew how to control his powers. He got up, shakily, and tried to keep his balance as he made his way to his team. He collapsed half way their and didn't respond to their calls. The team had sent out with the super robot and took him to sick bay. He needed his rest, it was a very busy month and it finally took it's toll on him. The team hovered around him until he woke up. Or when he would wake up.

" What even happened to the kid? What caused him to pass out like that?" Sparx questioned.

" It would appear he passed out, which is the obvious, but did he pass out from being over tired?" Nova asked a very good question. Antauri was hesitant for gibson to answer. He made a promise to chiro that the other members wouldn't know. Gibson placed the palm of his hand on his chin, lost in thought. He closed his eyes hoping this answer would satisfy their worries.

" It would appear that chiro is just over tired." Sparxs looked at him quizzically. That answer is just to obvious for the hot headed monkey.

"Yeah, gibson, that's obvious, but I think their's something more to it."

" Oh?"

"The kid has been over tired before, but he's never passed out like that." The others nodded he brought up a good point.

" All I can figure out at the moment, is that he was just over exhausted. If their's anything else. Chiro will tell us in time, we just can't push him or pressure him into telling us. He's been through a lot in the past year, we all have. It's best not to push each other right now so we can remain working as a team. If their's a problem then we should talk it out, but we shouldn't force it out, that's not healthy either." Gibson told them. The team nodded, reluctant, whatever it was why wasn't their leader telling them. Had he lost faith in them? The team dispersed and continued with their daily activites. Antauri staying close by near the sick bay. Antauri was meditating, hoping he would contact chiro through his un conscious state.

"Chiro, are you here?" He felt silly asking such a question.

"Antauri?" He saw chiro's green form come closer to him.

"Thank goodness, you're all right."

"Well, I dunno if passing out qualifies as being all right."

"Chiro, we were close to telling the team what had happened to you. Their getting suspicious."

"I know antauri, I know I should tell them, but how can I tell them in a way that will make them worry less?"

"Their are family chiro, no matter the issue at hand, they will always worry about you and so will I."

Chiro was stunned, he knew the team worried about him, but to consider him family? He was beyond flattered a little embarrassed even. He didn't know what to say to the monkey floating in front of him right now. He put his hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. He couldn't help but feel over joyed with hearing this. It made everything he went through this year so much easier. He knew what his reason was now. His reason was to protect his family even if it meant sacrificing himself.

"Chiro?"

" Ah, sorry antauri,"

"Do not apologize,"

"Now what happens antauri?"

"You should tell them, but on your own terms, I can't keep hiding this from them forever." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I understand"

It was night time by the time chiro opened his eyes. He had slept through half of the day. How was he going to sleep tonight. He got up and rested himself on the pillow behind him. He groaned and looked around him. He was in the sick bay. He gulped, he knew he was going to get a lecture from all of them if they come in when he was awake. He could fake being asleep, but antauri would just be disappointed. Better to face the music now instead of being woken up and bombarded with thousands of questions and expecting answers. He turned on his side, wincing in pain. His shoulder was hurting.

'Probably from collapsing,"

"Chiro, you're awake." It was gibson

"H-hey gibson."

"..."

"Look, gibson, I'm sorry.."

Gibson nodded, and placed his fingers at his chin. He understood the boys predicament and didn't want to push him even further. Using that amount of strength, even an adult would have been dead. He just glad that chiro was a live and well, and that, they didn't have to worry about loosing another leader. Loosing one was enough for a life time. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder and just smiled. He walked out of the room to give chiro some space. The boy was thankful, antuari was right tho, he had to tell the rest of his team, eventually.

Chiro had gotten up, sometime around the evening. The clock was that he always set was beeping wildly, he forgot to turn it off. He groaned as he reached for the blasted thing and was tempted to throw it against the wall, but that wouldn't be a good idea, than he'd have to clean up the mess. He removed the bed covers, and made is way to the sick bay door, waiting for it to open on its own. He was well enough to be walking at least, but nothing to serious. He double checked to make sure the area was safe from his friends and made his way to his own room. The sick bay was causing him to feel even worse, but than, chiro has all ways hated anything, resembling hospitals. He made it to his room, without any interruption, and was thank full for it. He collapsed on his own bed and rubbed his temples. What was he going to do? He was the leader of the team, but what made him leader? Because he found the super robot one day, woke the monkey's up from their slumber? Big deal, anyone could have done that, if they looked past city boundaries.

"You're right you know, you aren't a hero, you met them by accident, not because you were destined to." His throbbing head mocked, it was like another part enjoyed him being miserable.

"Shut up.."

"Snippy, over what? Do you not like hearing the truth, the possibilities?"

"S-stop..."

"See, there you go again, denying what you all ready know. It's such a shame, how hero's play off the cool kid archetype, but than they spiral into an unforgiving depression."

Chiro pulled one of the pillows over his face, trying to cover up his ears, as if by doing that his mind will stop over thinking the worse. Should he sleep again, should he even bother? The voice keeps pulling him up from his sleeping state.

"I love taunting you."

"I all ready knew that."

"Than why are you still fighting?"

"I'm not so sure, maybe, it's just a survival instinct."

"You're talking to yourself."

It was three in the morning, chiro had not slept once. He was going to be exhausted if someone attacked the city. Since that's been happening more frequently, he was certain, he'd put his own team in danger. The alarm buzzed, echoing through the robot. Chiro got up instantly and made his way to the main communication systems. He saw his other team members there. Puzzled, as to why he was up. Antauri looked at him, uncertain, if he should be apart of this mission. He floated over to chiro.

"I don't think you're quiet ready yet, chiro."

"I'm fine, honest, I slept enough."

"That's not.. it."

"Huh?"

"I still can sense you're chakra chiro, I know when you've over used it, and that's what you did the first time a skeleton sludge attacked. You over used your chakra and now apart of your chii is damaged." He explained to him.

"Antauri... I understand your concern, but even these things keep coming, and coming, we need more forces." Chiro retorted.

"Fine, just be careful and not over do it, that's all I want."

"Of course. Monkey team mobilize!"

**More to come next time. I've been working on this for a while, plus multiple other stories. I was re watching this show over the course of winter break, and I forgot how much I loved it. It was an odd show, with it's own unique charm to it. I suggest giving it a chance. The episodes are on youtube. A dvd set was never realsed, so, illegally enjoying it is the only way. The next page will take a while, please forgive me for that. X"D **


End file.
